


Her Argument

by Higuchimon



Series: Heirs Apparent [1]
Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Family, Consent Issues, Digimon Flash Bingo Challenge, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven years before Kouichi and Kouji find out about the Digital World.  Nine months before they're even born.  Kimura Tomoko and Minamoto Kousei had a fight.  The results of that fight would change two worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Argument

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Frontier  
**Title:** Her Argument  
**Characters:** Kimura Tomoko, Lucemon  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** General|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A55, drabble between 300-500 words; Digimon Flash Bingo, #454, one night stand  
**Summary:** Nine months before Kouichi and Kouji are born and eleven years before they find out about the Digital World, their parents had a fight. The results of that fight would change two worlds.

* * *

If it hadn't been for her argument with Kousei, Tomoko wouldn't have done it. She told herself the idea wouldn't have crossed her mind. She didn't know if it were true, but it happened, and that was all there was to it. She and Kousei fought. She stalked out of the house, intent on going to a bar and having enough drinks not to think about her infuriating husband until at least sometime the next day. 

The problem was that was exactly what happened. Almost as soon as she crossed the bar's threshold, the very thought of Kousei vanished out of her mind. The only thing she genuinely considered was that she wanted to sit down and have some drinks. 

So that was what she did. The only people who seemed to notice here were the people who brought her the drinks she ordered. That remained quite fine with her. She wanted relaxation and distraction, not conversation. 

Somewhere after the second hour, a pleasant buzz filling her mind, the waitress set another drink in front of her. 

“I didn't order anything,” Tomoko protested, even as her hand reached for it. 

“That gentleman over there ordered it for you,” the waitress said, indicating a booth far in the back. Tomoko couldn't see who sat there, but she knew it wasn't Kousei. He would be at his own bar, if he weren't at home still. 

She made up her mind in a moment, getting up and starting that way. When she was close enough to examine who it was, an extra warm thrill flowed through her, something like what she'd first felt when meeting Kousei, only deeper, stronger, richer, more intense. 

Later, she couldn't remember very well what he looked like. Only a vague image or two of his features remained, but mostly the impression of a divine sort of beauty hung in her thoughts. She remembered hair of shimmering gold and eyes that reminded her of the deepest depths of winter's night. 

She remembered hands that touched as if they'd never made contact with human flesh before, a mouth that whispered words she did not understand, and an embrace that burned itself into her mind as much as it did her body. 

When morning came and she found herself in a hotel room she didn't recognize, she decided it had been a dream. Even when she found out the hotel room had been paid for by someone who wasn't her. A dream and nothing more. 

She went back to Kousei. They apologized to one another. Everything began to flow smoothly again. 

Nine months later, Tomoko gave birth to twin sons. In the eyes of her oldest she saw shadows and darkness. The younger one gleamed bright as the sun. While they didn't look _unlike_ Kousei, she remembered another being of light and darkness and she said nothing. 

But she took Kouichi with her when she left, to watch him grow. And she wondered who their father was. 

Or what he was. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible. 

**Note:** I have three prompts for "one night stand" to fill for the Flash Bingo Challenge. All three will involve this situation with Lucemon, Kimura Tomoko, and Kouji and Kouichi.


End file.
